The Right Choice
by SoulKitten
Summary: The choice was his...and his alone. Requested by a fan! :D Review, follow, favorite! Whatever you decide kittens!
1. Watching Your Back

The Right Choice

* * *

Soul is a 20 years old, beautiful blood red crimson eyes and nicely colored tan skin. He has a very nice body as well, broad muscles a six pack that would show off his incredible nice abs. His pure white snowy hair that would shift to one side and stay like that for some amount of time, a black head band rested nicely in the center of his hair.

He lets out an unannounced sigh, as he waves goodbye to the costumer as he made his way out the store. Soul worked at a music store, downtown in Death City Nevada. He doesn't like to brag, but he's pretty damn good at what he does, considering he was a music major himself. He spend most of his time in collage learning about music and all that other type of stuff.

He eventually went with the flow, and took up Piano lessons. Some might say he is really talented, and some may say that the type of music that he plays isn't really what you would call real music. He never really payed any mind to those type of people though, considering they didn't even know half the shit they were talking about in his opinion.

But, all in all, he likes what he does now. Which is selling music to people who wants to buy it. Not to mention the pay isn't half bad at all. He makes a living and everything is perfect.

Hearing the sound of a door slamming behind him, he sees his boss emerge. His black and white colored hair, and pale skin along with dark eyes. Sometimes Soul would wonder if he ate at home, considering he looked liked he was sick all of the time, but he knew it was his natural skin color. His name is Asura, he a two years older than Soul.

Soul has worked for Asura for over four years now, and he has to say, they have been the best four years of his life. Asura always looked out for Soul no matter what, and Soul of course always returned the favor. Hearing the door open once more a girl came out behind him, Soul watched as she flung her long black hair behind her shoulder, before giving Asura a snicker and stomping out of the store.

The only thing that Soul didn't really like about Asura, was his thing for girls. He always got the girls he wanted and when he means always. He means always. There was never a girl he couldn't get, he was a pretty good looking dude Soul had to admit. But the amount of girls he gets with and then dumps is unbelievable. But, all in all. Soul still thinks of him as a good friend. Like he said before, Asura always watched his back and Soul always did the same for him.

Asura lets out a low chuckle, as the girl out front pushed pass some people, obviously pissed. Soul only shook his head, looks like she wasn't taking the break up so well, but that's not as bad as the girl he was with before. Soul couldn't really remember what her name was, but she came back to the store one day with a pole. Luckily there was a policeman there that day and she was taken to jail for assault charges. He never really understood what had been going on through that girls head at the time, if she thinks beating the hell out of him with a pole is going to solve anything.

"I think she took it quite well, what do you think?"

Soul smirked, as he made his way from behind the counter and started over towards the Jazz section. He began to sort them back in order knowing the costumers, don't give a shit, and don't end up putting things back where they belong. That just annoyed the hell out of him.

"Sure, if it counts her bringing back a weapon like the last one." He snickered.

Asura rolled his eyes, as he pressed down on a couple of buttons on the cash register before taking out the stack of cash and counting it happily. Soul finished sorting the Jazz section and then moved over towards the folk tale section, as he read the back of some of the CD's and cringed at the type of music that was played. Why does music like this even exist?

He wasn't so big on music like this, considering that type of music sucked in his opinion. He didn't know how anyone can listen to shit like that. It was truly weird. But he doesn't really complain, considering he knew one person who liked this kind of music. So he never really makes fun of it as much as he use to.

"I wouldn't worry about that, she won't be back." He smirked, as he continued counting.

"That's what you said about the last one, and the crazy chick came back with a damn pole!" Soul scuffed.

"She's not like the last one Soul, and besides I can get a replacement just as fast." He told him, stuffing the money back into the cash register.

Soul rolled his eyes, he knew he was right about that. He could get a replacement just as fast. Hell he could probably get a replacement tomorrow just for the hell of it. He checked his watched, it read the time of evening. He finished up organizing the folk section and made his way over towards Asura. It was time for him to go home, it was Sunday that means work gets cut short.

"Good luck with that man, I'm gonna head out now." Soul announced, as he grabbed his jacket and fastened it up.

"Remember, I need to you here at nine sharp, I won't be in tomorrow." He grinned, leaning up against the wall with his arms crossed.

"I'll be here, so don't sweat it." Soul smirked, giving him a fist bump as he made his way out the store and towards his home.

* * *

How many degrees did the damn news say it was again? He thought knowing he could probably feel icicles forming on his skin. It was the middle of winter, and Soul had to admit, this time of the year completely suck ass. Not to mention its definitely not the kind of weather for him to be driving his motorcycle in, he thought as he parked it and headed inside the apartment building.

Still shivering from the cold, he quickly fished out his keys and played with the lock as he tempted to open it, success he thought pushing the door aside and quickly taking off his shoes and jacket hanging it up nicely on the coat racket beside him, and he noticed a familiar pink jacket hung up. Was she really home that soon? He thought, when the smell of food invaded his nose giving him his answer.

Soul walked into the living room only to be greeted by a girl placing food on the table. Once she noticed him, she sent him a smile gesturing him to sit down as she had finished putting the rest of the things necessary on the table. He took a seat, as he rubbed his hands together, blowing into them making them as warm as possible.

"How was work Soul?" She asked, placing a streaming hot bowl of curry in front of him.

"It was alright, pretty dead though." He told her, as he placed his still frozen hands over his bowl.

"Did you have anyone come in today at all?" She questioned, filling a bowl for herself and sitting down.

"What's with the random questions Maka, you never ask me how my day is going." He smirked.

"Just trying to be generous you jerk." She said, her cheeks puffing out.

He chuckled at her face expression and continued to eat. Maka was the same age as he was, after they both had graduated from the Dwma Maka and Soul ended up going to the same collage, where Maka had studied to be some kind of teacher. She was always a good student, good manners ,awesome grades. It wouldn't be a surprise if that would be her career choice.

But, when they were out fighting as for all that other goody stuff, she was completely bad ass, her attitude was cocky, which was the complete opposite way she acted in school. She was way more violent, more violent then those damn lethal Maka chops she would give him to the head when he says something cocky or something that offends her in a way.

Now they were older and they have changed over the years. Maka surely did change in a good way. Her ash blonde hair, still remained in pigtails, but was longer than before, now that she's older they didn't look so childish on her anymore. He body has made a big change, Soul always remembered her as a flat chested bookworm back in high school. Now? She was perfectly filled like the rest of her friends. She had really nice curves as well, her green emerald eyes still remained that nice color. Her skin was still as smooth along with her cute pink lips.

"I'm just kidding Maka, besides worrying about my day. How was yours?" He asked, finishing up his dinner and started to bat in clean up.

"It was alright, the kids were truly bizarre today though, all because one kid stuck a finger up his nose." She sighed.

"I like him already." Soul joked, as he piled all the dished in the sink and began to wash them.

Maka let out a snicker as she got up from her seat and pushed her chair back in. Soul turned his head towards her, and noticed she started to yawn. She was tired already? He thought checking out the time, it read eight. It was still early in the evening.

"You tired already?" He questioned her, turning his attention back towards the dishes.

"As funny as it sound, I'm exhausted." She smirked, walking over towards the couch and turning off the TV.

"Well are you gonna head off to bed then? He smirked back, wiping his hands off Maka rolled her eyes, but nodded her head.

"Yeah, it sounds like a decent time to get some sleep anyways." She sighed, running a hand through her hair as she began to walk towards her bedroom door.

"Night then, and by the way, I'll be out of here at eight." He called, Maka turned her head slightly and nodded her head.

"Alright, and don't forget..we have to meet the others for lunch at noon." She retorted, shutting the door behind her.

He stared at the door blankly before giving out a small sigh, its funny because he actually did forget about them meeting up with their friends after so many months. Once they all went to collage, they haven't been able to hang around each other as much. But, every once in a while they would talk over the phone.

He still doesn't get how he could of forgot though, considering Blackstar has been reminding him about it for the last couple of days nonstop. It got so annoying , he just probably stopped caring and didn't listen. Soul gave out a small yawn as he made his way towards his bed room. He was a little shocked that he was sleepy. But he decided to just roll with it. Grabbing his towel and other washing material, a nice hot steaming bath would be in progress before bed.

* * *

The noise kept on going. He didn't know how to deal with it. His hand searched for a way to shut the annoying device off. Feeling the device vibrate under his hand. He shut it off in one hit, as he opened his eyes slightly. He slowly sat up on his elbows, rubbing his eyes and looking to his left. He was fully awake when he realized what time it was. It was eight thirty. There was no doubt in mind he was going to be late for work.

Scrambling out of bed, he carelessly searched through his drawers for something to wear. Pulling out a plain colored black polo and some jeans he got dressed. Eye still lingering on he time as it now read eight forty. Looks like he was skipping breakfast he thought bitterly as his stomach begin to growl in hunger of food.

Grabbing his keys out of the basket on his stand. He ran out of his room only to bump into Maka, who was now on the ground rubbing her now sore butt. She shot him a small glare and he helped her up.

"What the hell Soul." She grumbled, brushing herself off.

Soul looked at her for a moment, looks like he wasn't the only one that had to leave at this time to. Maka was about to leave for her job as well, she was dressed really nice. Her skirt that went down to her knees, as she wore a long sleeved white polo to top off the whole teacher look her hair was in a nice bun. Realizing what time it was, he quickly gabbed his coat and put it on, Maka still giving him a blank stare.

"I'm late." With that said he was out the door in a flash.

Soul rushed towards his bike, the cold winter air nipping at his skin. Maybe he should be grateful its not snowing at all, but he knew the roads were still slippery and that traffic was going to be a bitch anyways, so in other words. He was going to be late regardless. Starting up the ignition, Soul floored the vehicle, speeding down the road.

He knew it was illegal, but at that point he really didn't care at all. He was an experienced motorcycle driver, so this was going to be a piece of cake, as long as the traffic wasn't bad. A couple of red light's and stop signs and all that other shit, he finally arrived at Asura's Music Store. He quickly parked his bike, and sprinting towards the front door, where Asura was waiting. A girl by his side, which is no surprise to Soul, and another thing that wasn't so surprising, is that it was a different one from yesterday.

Out of breath, Soul leaned up against the front door, Asura on the other hand was giving him a smirk. Soul cocked a brow, leaning off the door and walking all the way in letting it shut behind him. His gaze fixed back onto the girl beside him, she had a nice body. Her hair was a nice caramel brown color, but it was way short. She was really skinny to, Soul knows he thinks Asura never really eats because of how pale he actually is, but this girl seems like she's on a strike for food.

"Soul, your finally here, there is someone I would like you to meet." He said, gesturing to the girl.

"Hello. My name is Lisa." The female brunette said, giving Soul a wave. He smirked back, taking off his jacket and hanging it up.

"Now that your here you can get started. Me and Lisa are going out for the day, I know you can watch the place while I'm gone?" He smirked.

Soul rolled his eyes, was he seriously asking him that question? Soul has worked for this dude for four years. Of course he was able to watch the music store, it really wasn't that hard. He's done it many times before.

"Do you know who your talking to?" He joked, making his way behind the register.

"Excellent. Lock up when you done, I owe you one." He grinned, grabbing Lisa's hand and giving Soul a fist bump as he led her out the store.

Soul smirked, as the two walked out of the music store. He let out a small breath, as he ruffled his hair a bit. He looked up at the time and it read nine thirty. Asura said he was going to be gone all day. He knew Maka was going to be pissed if he didn't go with her and the rest of the gang out to lunch, knowing they are supposed to meet up at noon, and and Asura wasn't going to be back till later. But, Asura always had his back no matter what. Soul always returned the favor.

He was sure there was going to be some unhappy people today.

...

* * *

Fan Request!

Soulitten: This was requested by a Soulkitten fan!

Maka: Great a new story!

Soul: This outta be interesting.

Soukitten: Till next time kittens!

Maka: You decide if she continues!


	2. Time's A Ticking

The Right Choice

* * *

Every single minute, hour and second drove him insane. Ever since Asura left him, he's been staring at the clock non-stop. He could not help to think that Maka would call him and ask if he was still going to lunch with them. What would he tell her? He can't go because his best buddy, who was really his boss, ordered him to watch the store until he came back.

Yeah, that sounds just about right he thought to himself as another minute went pass. The time now reading ten on the dot. He let out a small breath, as he continued to watch the clock. What else was there to do? It was really dead at this time, nobody really bought any CD's in the morning.

Speak of the devil Soul thought as he heard the bell ring, signaling him that someone had came into the store. Soul adverted his attention towards the girl walking into the store. He raised a brow, as he walked from behind the counter and gave the girl a smirk.

"What are you doing here Maka?" He asked.

Maka gave him a small shrug as she looked around the store a bit. Soul only leaned up against the counter, arms crossed and his gaze never leaving her sight. She always heard good things about this place, but this would be her first time actually stepping foot in the place. Knowing any other time she would ask Soul if she could visit him. He would always give her the same answer. Why did it matter?

In her opinion she thought that was a lame excuse, but she never really figure out a reason why Soul didn't want her to visit him at work. It was pretty dead from what she could see. Searching through the folk section she smiled at some of the albums and she could hear Soul give out a chuckle. She snapped her attention towards him and rolled her eyes.

"Something funny?" She snickered, adverting her gaze back towards the CD reading the back cover.

"You should know, why the hell do you listen to that stuff?" He asked, placing his hands in his pockets.

Maka gave him a blank look before giving out a shrug in response. Soul made his way towards her as he read the back cover with her. He really didn't understand why she read that stuff. Maka didn't really have a reason why she liked folk music, she just did. Also, considering she wasn't a music major like somebody she knows. She didn't really have a knowledge of what kind of music is good and which kind of music was terrible.

From Soul's face expressions and insults, when she plays this type of music. She can tell this might not be what he calls good music, but its not like she really cared. Everyone had different likes in certain types of music and hers happened to be folk music.

"I just like it, is that wrong?" She questioned him, giving him a glare.

"Not at all bookworm, anyways what are you doing here. Your supposed to be at work." He told her, acting a little serious.

"Work got cut short, so I decided to come and visit you. Considering you never invite me down here." She snickered.

There was reasons for that to, and sad to say those reasons were Asura. It's not like Soul doesn't want Maka to come to his job and visit him. That''s not the problem. Knowing the way that Asura is, and Soul knowing about his obsession for girls. He just can't imagining seeing Maka in that type of situation.

Sure they were friends in all, and maybe all the girls that Asura has been with was a little slutty in some occasions. This was Maka he was talking about, she was nothing like those girls that Asura dated now. She was a bookworm, for all Soul knows those chicks might smoke or something. Maka was a straight A student. The girls that Asura dates probably didn't even finish collage.

So to sum up all the facts. The reason Soul doesn't invite Maka to his job, is because he doesn't want her to end up like the other girls. Loved once and then dumped. Soul and Asura has been buddies for a long time, he could change if he knew that Soul and Maka were partners, but then again. That might not be the case.

But, if Maka was so happen to feel the same about him, what could he do? His mission as her weapon is to make sure she is happy and safe, but how could he do that if she dates his friend? Pushing the thought aside for a moment he continued to watch Maka scan through the folk section. It's not like Asura would want to date Maka anyways right?

"So, when are you done, were supposed to meet the others in two hours." She reminded him, giving him a glance.

At that moment Soul froze up, not sure what to tell her. Asura's instructions were clear, he was ordered to watch the store until he came back. Whenever that would be. Sweat trickled from the side of his head as he thought of a quick answer. She was tapping her food impatiently as Soul continued to think about what to say. He couldn't let to her.

"Listen Maka, the thing is I can't go today. I'm supposed to watch the store." He breathed, looking up only to see a pissed of Maka.

"Call off." He words were as simple as that. His eyes went wide, what did she mean call off? He couldn't do that.

"What do you mean..._call off_?" He questioned, hoping that wasn't what she suggested.

"Exactly how I said it, we've been waiting months for this Soul, I don't care what you boss says." She said, checking out a different CD display.

She must be kidding right? Sure, he hasn't seen the rest if the gang in months. Doesn't mean they couldn't reschedule it for another day. He sighed, he hated it when him and Maka would argue about things like this. He never won these kind of arguments. Maka finished up looking around the store, and she turned her full attention towards Soul. Still upset.

She took in a deep breath, as she reached up on the top of her head and pulled out a clip. Soul raised a brow, her long silky ash blonde hair sprawled out all over the place. She combed her hair out with her fingers and then let it settle as she tilted her head back up in the right position. She tucked the remaining strands of hair behind her ear, giving out a puff as she shook her head in disappointment.

"Maka. I cant just get up and leave." He sighed. She looked up at him and gave him a shrug, turning her heels on him and walking towards the door.

"Soul." She called, turning her head towards him, as her long blonde hair followed her lead. He looked up at her with a questioning look.

"What?" He asked her, she turned her full body towards him, as she placed one hand on the door.

"Noon. At the mall. I expect to see you there." She said, her eyes narrowing, before he could protest she was out the door.

Soul groaned in frustration. Does that women ever listen to a word he says? He can't leave and it was as simple as that. But, if he doesn't show up there was no doubt in his mind that him and her were going to have a chat later. That was another thing about Maka that has changed over the years. She had became more uptight than she was before. And he has to admit, it bothered him. A lot.

Another ring was heard. Thinking Maka had probably came back to lecture him. He was wrong. It was just another regular costumer. He rubbed the bridge of his nose and made his way back behind the counter, waiting for the person to make a purchase. The clock still ticking and now read ten thirty, only an hour and a half till he meets the wrath of Maka, when he doesn't show for the lunch meet.

* * *

This had to be the most exciting day of all the days for Maka. She hasn't seen the old gang in months, and she has to admit. She even really missed Blackstar and his loud ass self. She checked herself out in the mirror, giving herself an approving clap at her look. She wore simple dress that went knee high. The color was a nice shade of forest green, just like her eyes. To top off the whole look a nice pair of white flats.

Her hair was in two pigtails, unlike earlier. She grabbed her purse off her bed and slung it over her shoulders as she made her way out of her bedroom. She glanced around in search for the clock. It read the time, eleven forty and Soul still hasn't called to confirm he was going to be there. Maka cringed at the time, before grabbing her coat off the racket and keys off the kitchen counter and out the door.

If she wanted to she would just drive back down there and drag him by his collar, but that would be to rough. She knows she's been a little uptight lately, but honestly she can't help it. She's to afraid of letting loose, because if she was to do that. Something bad could happen if she lets her guard down. She continues out of the building and right towards her convertible.

She smiled at the bright red beauty as she threw her purse inside before getting in herself. She was proud she had her own vehicle, now Soul didn't have to haul her around everywhere all the time. She also can't help to thank her dad, he bought it for her after all. Starting up the ignition Maka started down the road, being the safe driver that she is, she went a minimum of sixty miles per hour at the most.

After a couple of turns and such she finally arrived at the mall. Checking the watch around her arm the time read twelve on the spot. She smiled at her perfect attendance. She quickly gathered her things and got out of the car, locking it up she started into the mall. She looked around a moment in search for her friends. Tsubaki did tell her they were all going to meet on the ground floor so where could they be?

"Hey Maka. Over here!" A voice called.

She turned her head towards the source of the voice. She spotted Liz waving her over by the food court. Of course. Patty was jumping up and down screaming her name. Blackstar was giving her a smirk. Tsubaki smiled at Maka, as she made her way over. Kidd gave Maka a simple wave as she stood and front of her friends.

They really didn't change as much, besides Patty. Her hair had got a little longer, and that was about it. Maka smiled as the girls all came in for a group hug. Blackstar snorted at the girlishness and looked around for someone else. Kidd couldn't help to notice someone missing as well. He gave off a fake cough breaking the girls group hug session. They all gave him a confused look.

"Maka. Where is Soul?" Kidd asked looking around, but found no sight of him.

"Yeah where is that bastard, Iv'e been waiting to see him for months!" Blackstar complained, crossing his arms over his chest with a pout face.

"He's working, but if he has a brain. He should be here anytime." She said in a low voice.

"So Maka, how have you and Soul been? I hear you both got a job, good for you." Tsubaki smiled.

Maka backed away from the group of girls and them a nice warm smile in return of the compliment she just received. She was getting so excited, she couldn't wait to tell her friend about her times with the kids.

"It's a really good job. I mean, I get to be around kids a lot." She started to explain what her job was like.

"This outta be interesting, lets all grab some lunch and then chat, maybe Soul might be running late or something." Liz suggest.

"You may be right." Kidd implied, as they all started walking towards the main part of the food court.

"Soul Evans you better show." She muttered to herself, as she was tugged along by Patty while she sang a happy tune.

* * *

The time read twelve thirty now. There was no point in worrying anymore he was screwed and that was that. He just got off the phone with Asura and he explained to him that he would be on his way back to the store. For a moment Soul wondered why he was coming back so soon, but then when he thinks about it. That Lisa chick that he met earlier, was probably long gone.

He groaned of annoyance as he rested his head on the counter. He wouldn't dare think about what Maka might do to him when he gets home, she might yell at him and maybe lecture him some more. That's all he could really think of, even though she could be bossy and uptight as hell. When it came to giving him punishments. She wasn't that cruel.

The bell rang, and Soul shot his head up. Speak of the devil he thought to himself as Asura hung up his coat and walked over towards him he noticed he stumbled a bit. Soul cringed at the state he was in. He had red lipstick all over his face and he smelled like some type of perfume. Soul knew what happened, he had sex with her and then broke up with her afterwards.

It's not like it surprised him, he was Asura after all. And it's not like he cared, as long as anything he did didn't involve Soul he didn't really give a shit what he did. It wasn't any of his concern therefore he's not going to worry about it. What he was going to worry about was how many books Maka would be able to lunge at his head in one go.

"Soul, how did it go? Make any good sales today?" He slurred.

"Your wasted." Soul stated, covering his nose from the aroma of alcohol coming from his mouth.

"No shit, the girl had a small opening so I dumped her." He laughed, almost falling over but caught his balance in time.

"Seriously, what reasons do you have for dumping her because of her womanhood not being big enough!" Soul stated.

"Plenty, you know me Soul and you know my golden rule. Love em and leave him!" He cackled, this time falling on the ground.

Soul watched as he rolled around on the ground. Laughing. He shook his head, he hated it when he got wasted like this. He was a complete moron and not to say, anything he said didn't make any damn sense at all. Soul rubbed his forehead, of the feeling of a head ache coming on. He was now 100 percent sure, he wasn't meeting up with the gang today.

Great.

...

* * *

Soulkitten: Wow that stinks.

Soul: No shit!

Maka: Can't wait till you get back home Soul.

Soul: Screw that, I'm heading for the mountains!

Maka: Till next time kittens! Soul get you ass back here!

Soulkitten: Review!


	3. Deep Deep Trouble

The Right Choice

* * *

The evening was very successful it was really nice to get to see the old gang again. It was also a relief that none of them had changed their ways as well. Blackstar was still as loud as ever even though it annoyed the hell out of Maka most of the time that he couldn't keep quiet at all. Liz was still the same as well her girly ways never seized to change at all. She would still get annoyed if her eyebrows were not trimmed.

Tsubaki was still as silent and sweet as ever. She would still have to put up with all of Blackstar's shit every now and then, but other than that she still didn't seem to mind. Patty was, well she was just her usual giraffe loving crazy self. So in other words not really much changed about her at all. Then there's Kidd. Maybe it was just in her imagination, but she would of thought that maybe Kidd would of got over his OCD for symmetry by now. But, the way he was folding everyone's napkins at the lunch table. She was wrong.

The time read about six thirty in the evening. It wasn't fully dark yet. Maka had just left from seeing her friends about a couple of minutes ago. Not to remind her that Liz had decided that the girls should get together again. Maka really missed the times when her and the girls would get together and hang hand out with one another. It would be just like old times.

Maka smiled to herself at the thought of her Liz, Patty and Tsubaki hanging out with one another again. She really did miss her friends and she knew Soul did too, but then remembering that he never showed up like he asked her to that just changed her mood right there and then. She was now fuming and she would make sure that Soul and her would have a little talking when he got back.

Making the car click sounding that it was lock. Maka slowly dragged herself into the apartment as she waited for Soul to get off of work. She knew he wasn't going to be working that long today. He should be home around seven thirty. Looking at her cellphones time. It not read six fifty. She still had a while until he came back until then she would take a bath and sit down and read a book a while.

* * *

Finally he had finished his shift. It's official he has been working since eight till seven. He had to admit he was really exhausted, not to mention he had no idea where Asura had went. The last time he had saw him was about an hour ago and they were still arguing about the way he had treated that girl was unnecessary. He just hoped that she wouldn't return like the last one.

Checking his phone he let out a small sigh. Maka hasn't called him or text him in the past hours. He wouldn't blame her considering he practically pissed her off before she had left this morning. Not to mention the look she had gave him before she left. He knew there was going to be something going down tonight between him and her.

She would yell at him from not showing up like she asked him to, and then probably won't speak to him for a couple of hours by being locked up in her room. But Soul not really worrying about it knows just how this argument is going to end. She would come out of her room after a while and then explain to Soul how sorry she was. It always ended like that.

He still had no clue where the hell Asura ran off too, but that wasn't going to stop him from locking up and going right home. The last time Asura did this Soul didn't get home till like two in the damn morning. Soul grabbed the keys to the cash register locking it up, before closing and locking up the rest of the place making his way towards his motorcycle when he was done with everything that needed to be done.

She continued to wait the time read seven twenty right now only ten minutes until Soul would return back home. Maka said to herself as she turned her attention back towards her novel, just before she could think anymore about what she and Soul was going to talk about the door was sounded which made her advert her attention towards the door.

It was a little early for him to be coming back so soon Maka thought to herself as Soul made his way inside. Once he walked in red met green and they both instantly turned away from each other. She could defiantly feel the tension building up in the room, but yet then neither of them laid an eye on one another. Soul quickly hung up his jacket on the rack and then slipped of his shoes.

Maka only kept her attention into her book. She could hear the sound of the refrigerator door opening as he rustled through it in search for leftovers from the night before, that wouldn't be necessary if he only came to lunch with her and the other's earlier Maka thought bitterly as she began to clench her teeth together.

"Soul. You missed lunch with the others today." Maka said to him, but tried her best not to sound to angry even though she was pissed.

Soul paused in his place for a moment as he bit the bottom of his lip, and so it begins he thought to himself as he gave out a small sigh. Carefully setting the glass of milk on the table, before running a hand through his thick white snowy hair.

"Listen Maka..I'm sorry that I couldn't make it alright? But I couldn't leave work." He sighed.

This made Maka close her book in a very forceful way. Soul looked towards her and noticed that she was placing her book on the table before getting up herself and started walking towards him. A very unhappy look right on her face. Oh how he loved that look on her.

"Did you not hear a word I said to you earlier!" She snapped."It's been months Soul...months and you don't show!" She stated, glaring at him.

"Look. I said that I was sorry alright? What else do you want me to do!" He snapped back.

"I want you to take responsibility and tell your boss no once in a while!" She retorted, crossing her hands over her chest.

Maka knew who Asura was, but she has never seen what he looked like before. She has never even met him before the only reason she knows him is because Soul talks about him a lot. He's just another really good friend of Soul's from the things he tells her. Besides Blackstar of course, Soul and Blackstar will always be best friends considering Blackstar and Soul came way before Asura and Soul.

She could hear Soul groan as he face palmed himself and muttered unknown things that Maka couldn't quite make out. She only leaned against the counter and rolled her eyes out of annoyance as Soul continued to mutter words and eventually face palmed himself about the situation in hand.

"You don't understand Maka. If I don't work when I'm told I can get fired!" Soul said, trying his best to reason with her.

"Soul. If you weren't so hollow headed you should use your brain and think for a second!" She snorted."You had a good reason to leave early today I'm sure he would of understood the situation that was at hand." She sighed, trying her best to ease up a bit.

What Maka didn't understand was the way that Asura was, yes him and Soul always did things to look out for each other but sometimes Asura wasn't the best at handling someone saying no to him. Every time he would out seeking for a girl that he want's no matter what he would do anything to get her to fall for him.

In terms of someone rejecting to his request. That was something completely different when people would tell him no, or that they just simply can't have it done. That's when he gets angry and a little bit reckless might he add. But, the reason that Soul and him got along so much was Soul wasn't the type to let a friend down. It wouldn't be the cool thing to do. But, there are other reasons for that as well.

"Maka. You just don't get it do you. God you never listen when I speak!" He groaned, Maka only rolled her eyes picking herself up off the table.

"I think I understand perfectly Soul. Your just to afraid to handle things on your own." Maka told him, walking to her room.

"Well then Miss Smarty Pant's how would you solve this situation if you don't mind by me asking?" He retorted rolling his eyes, Maka stopped walking towards her room only to come face to face with Soul and his irritated look. She only gave him a small snicker.

"Easy hollow one. I talk to the one in charge." She scoffed, but before Soul could say anything she was already in her room with the door closed. Soul cursed to himself as he plopped down into one of the chairs.

Awesome. Just Fucking Great.

* * *

Updated! :)

Maka: Finally, I always knew you were a hollow one Soul.

Soul: Shut your mouth, you don't know what your talking about.

Soulkitten: I have to agree.

Soul: Why you-

Maka: Make sure you review Kittens!

Soul: Follow, Favorite, Pm. If you want.

Maka: Till Next time kittens!


	4. A Little Visit

The Right Choice

* * *

It was another painful day at work, Soul was standing by the cash register for about six hours straight so far. Maka wasn't going to be done teaching the little brats for about another hour now. Asura has been gone since earlier this morning and Soul still doesn't have one fucking clue where he ran off to, which is really bad.

Some people look up to Asura and Soul isn't afraid to admit that he claims to be one of those people, but what most people don't know is how much of a kid he actually can be. It's like you take your eyes off of him for one second and then he's gone the next. Soul is very much used to it.

He has been dealing with Asura's ass for about four years now. It doesn't bother him as much as much, but if other people were to see what kid like things he was capable of pulling. They would probably question why he was the boss of a very successful music store.

Carelessly placing his elbow on the counter, with his head in the palm of his hand tapping his other fingers in a line. He couldn't help to let out a exhausting sigh. Sure, there was no business at the moment...so it was the perfect opportunity to slack off and be himself for about a good five minutes. Before someone-

The bell rang.

Fuck it all. He cursed inside his head as he shifted his gaze to the front door of the store. Once he got a glimpse of green he knew that his ass was in for some serious trouble. It was his royal pain in the ass...he almost forgot about their little conversation last night about wanting to meet with the man in charge. Lucky for him he's not there.

In came Maka looking very professional like always. Hair up in a messy bun, sunglasses stuck in her hair. She was wearing a white polo shirt with a simple gray colored skirt and white heels. The sound of her heels filled the store, and Soul could tel she was walking towards him.

Once they were standing face to face Maka looked at Soul up and down before locking gazes for what seemed like a really long time. Without thinking anything through before opening his mouth her spoke."What can I do for you today?" His smirk widened as he asked that question receiving a punch on the side of the arm and a scoff.

"You know what the hell I'm here for!" She retorted. "Where's your boss?" Her cockiness has really gotten the best of her he thought to himself, giving her a very light shrug. Luckily for him Asura was not here at that moment.

"He's not here...why do you ask?" He questioned her, walking around so he was in front of the counter before leaning his back against it and giving her a smile. Maka knew exactly what he was doing to her, he was provoking her...that's what. She knows that he knows that he is in deep trouble, because of him skipping out on them yesterday.

"Goddamn it Soul, don't play games with me!" She fumed, giving him a glare.

"Listen I don't understand why your so worked up about all of this!" He complained.

He really wished that she would just go back home, or even back to teach those damn kids. Anything. The thing is...Soul was getting a little paranoid about everything that was happening. If he didn't get rid of Maka soon then Asura might end up coming back, and Soul didn't really want to deal with another situation.

Did she not understand when Soul said he could get fired if she tried to pick a fight with his boss? If he remembered correctly he does recall telling this fickle women exactly that."Soul, you know why I'm doing this! If your boss can't bother giving you one day off just to see some friends we haven't seen in a while. There's something that is needed to be said!" She retorted.

Rolling his eyes at her stubbornness he only groaned at her."Maaaakaaa..." He wined.

"No." She said in a stern voice."I will wait as long as it takes..." She rolled her eyes, and wandered over onto the folk section in search for a new CD to hopefully purchase and take home. Since she was planning on being here a while why not buy something? She thought as she flipped through numerous CD's.

Another sound from the door was heard causing both Maka and Soul to turn their attention to the door. Soul's mouth almost dropped to the floor and Maka had a very puzzled expression on her face. Just when Soul thought it couldn't get any worst with Maka being there.

"Hey there chumps! So this is the store you work at Soul? It's so dull looking!" He mocked.

"I don't give to shit about your opinion Blackstar, and what the hell are you even doing here!" He snapped, the bell was sounded again.

"Blackstar you can't just run off like that!" Tsubaki scolded lightly, her gaze fixing on Blackstar, Soul and smiled when she saw Maka.

"Wow. Nice place you got here. Not bad at all." Liz said giving the place a smirk.

"Its full of random disk thingy s!" Patty cheered.

"It seems like an appropriate place to work at might I add." Kidd implied.

What has the world come to Soul thought as his friends gathered inside. It was bad enough that he had to deal with Maka nagging about wanting to meet Asura, but now not only did he have to do something to get rid of Maka, he had to get rid of Liz, Patty, Kidd, Blackstar and Tsubaki before Asura came back.

Sure he probably wouldn't mind thinking that they were just random costumer that know him, but the thing was Soul never really wanted Asura to meet any of his friends. Mostly his female friends might he add.

A smack was heard from Soul as he gave himself a face-palm. Blackstar was looking through the god church section. The only thing Soul could think was because the music contained the word God in it. He knows that Blackstar should probably know that that's not the kind of music he might be thinking of.

Patty and Liz were both in the rap section, that was no surprise at all. Maka and Tsubaki both looked into the folk section together and chatting it up about some of the artist. Soul scanned for Kidd, but couldn't really find him anywhere. A light coach was heard beside him making him jump.

Kidd gave him a apologizing look as he stood by Soul and watched as their friends were being entertained by the music in front of them.

"Sorry to intrude, but we were awfully curious about your work location." Kidd smiled.

"Your here already, so there's nothing else I can do." Soul sighed, running his hand through his white locks.

Kidd looked at him for a moment, letting out a small sigh."How's things been going with you and Maka?" He asked out of the blue. The only thing Soul could think was...where should he start? A lot has happened over the months they were all separated. Soul's attention was now locked on Maka as he began explaining.

"Good I guess you can say, I haven't changed as much...but she has changed a lot." He smirked.

"Really?" Kidd questioned sounding very amused."How...so?" He said also now looking at Maka.

"Well everything, body, figure...defiantly. She's still stubborn as hell though." He chucked.

Kidd could very much believe that about Maka, he's always known she was stubborn and that was one thing he was sure was never going to change about her. Although even now Soul finds her stubbornness really irritating it might actually be useful one day. A crash was head and everyone stopped their conversations to check out what happened.

He didn't even have to guess, there Blackstar stood a stupid grin on hi face and the CD rack knocked down. Leaving all of the CD's scattered all over the floor. Tsubaki shrieked at the mess and Maka couldn't hold back from giving him a hard slap in the back of the head from being so careless. Patty laughed. Liz only shook her head in shame.

"Blackstar you have to be careful, Soul I'm so sorry! We can pay for anything that was damaged!" She insisted.

"Don't worry about it Tsubaki, it was this moron who did it." He glared.

Not only was there a huge mess on the floor, but Soul still had to think of a way to get rid of his friends before his boss came back. Everyone pitched in cleaning up the CD's and eventually Kidd and Blackstar helped Soul hoist up the shelf while the girls put the CD's back on in a neat way. Tsubaki once again apologized and all way good.

"So Soul...any idea when your boss is going to get here?" Maka wondered giving him a look, Soul shrugged off the look and gave her a blank look of his own. Showing her he didn't know at all. She rolled her eyes out of annoyance as she began to talk with Tsubaki and Liz. Leaving him Kidd, and Blackstar alone to talk.

"What the fuck is Maka getting all edgy about?" He wondered, scratching the back of his head.

"She wants to lecture my boss about not letting me have the day off." He snickered, crossing his arms inward.

She could be such a handful, what better way to deal with Maka? There is no better way...you must go with it. However as much as it sounds like its not a so good of a plan, when Maka is involved that's what has to happen. It would only be time before Asura gets back from wherever he went off to earlier. Soul could of sworn that he mentioned where he was going, but by that time he was falling asleep.

A nudge to the shoulder Soul turned to the only person who would do something like that."Liz what do you want?" He sighed, not bothering to look the brunette in the face, which caused her to get very annoyed with him, but he didn't care."I don't want anything." She smiled leaning on the counter next to Soul who only watched his friends continue their childish behavior. Except Miss Perfect who was still looking at folk.

"You know something..." She trailed hoping that he would actually pay attention this time.

"What?"

"I really missed this...you know all of use being around each other acting like complete idiots." She reminded him of the good old days. Soul cracked a small smirk. She was right he did kind of missed things being like this, considering they can't do it often because they all work their asses off."Well...I guess I don't completely disagree, so yeah, I kind of miss this too." He grinned.

The sound of the door was heard yet again, and this time all eyes were on Asura.

* * *

Updated! - ANNOUNCEMENTS BELOW!

A/N: I want to announce that 2 maybe three new stories are coming out soon. One you all are familiar with and that is MY TREASURE. Remember that one? That was one of the first stories I've ever wrote, and It happens to be a gift to my good old friend Cloud Weaver who's birthday is very soon. So If you know him please wish him a Happy Birthday! I am re-writing it because I messed up bad the first time and I want to make it better!

The second story will be called "Intertwined Spirits and Souls" Here is a sneak peak: Maka and Soul are work in the ghost hunting business with their friends. There will be action, as in possession of bodies, creepy cases, turning against one another and more! Interested?

The third story is called " Whisper and tell me what to do" Sneak peek: Soul has always been the charming kind, seductive kind, sexual kind with many women. He meets Maka...and things shoot way far. Tell me what you think, My treasure will be up soon but the other stories will be up once I update all my stories I have going now!

Maka: Till next time kittens, questions? Concerns? Ask away!


End file.
